Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series
Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series is the title of the CD soundtrack released by La-La Land Pictures and Warner Bros. Entertainment. It collects music from seasons one and two of the Young Justice series, composed by Lolita Ritmanis, Michael McCuistion and Kristopher Carter. It was released on July 16, 2013. The soundtrack sold out in March 2017 and has since then been out of print.YOUNG JUSTICE - LLLCD 1262. Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series. Archived from the original on March 3, 2017. La-La Land Records. Retrieved 2017-08-07. History Ritmanis, McCuistion and Carter are collectively known as the "Dynamic Music Partners" and have scored a wide range of animated series, several of which are also DC Comics properties, such as Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. They also had previously collaborated with showrunner Greg Weisman on The Spectacular Spider-Man.Dynamic Music Partners. Credits Archive. Dynamic Music Partners. Retrieved 2017-08-07. When Weisman and Brandon Vietti approached the trio to score Young Justice, they made it clear they did not want a traditional score for the show.Harvey, Jim (2013-07-16). BACKSTAGE - INTERVIEW WITH DYNAMIC MUSIC PARTNERS. World's Finest. Retrieved 2017-08-07. Vietti wanted a score that was "less about big music from traditional instruments, and more about electronic sound effects creating atmosphere and mood". Weisman added that the show "was going to play edgier – more like a spy thriller.Takis, John (2013-07-16). MIGHTY CONCERTED: The Music of Young Justice. Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series. Retrieved 2017-08-07. Ritmanis stated that this was a welcome departure from the scoring they usually did for this kind of show. However she noted that, in spite of this, the group did not completely abandon the use of the orchestra, and used it largely to score the "Justice League realm". Carter observed that a traditional scoring to accompany the older, more experienced heroes conveyed "a feeling of maturity and legacy", all the while setting a contrast with the music for the young heroes. Conceptualization Ritmanis explained that most themes in Young Justice are "more about sonic impact than melody". She went on to explain that with each of her themes, "the goal was to envelope the character in an additional layer of musical sound with the hope of enhancing the character design and voice acting." For example, for the Light she used a crackly, "intentionally unnerving and unbalanced" sound to go along the dialogue, which acted as the true "melody" in their scenes. Carter observed that "sometimes the characters' musical identities were represented by a texture or a brief gesture that could be deconstructed and transformed as needed." This was accomplished with recourse to a gamut of techniques and instruments, such as a traditional, grand orchestral theme for the arrival of the Justice League in "Fireworks"; avant-garde textures with elements of electronic dance music for Lobo's introduction; or the unique combination of a classical harp with a digitally processed Eastern European zither and a purely synthesized sound for the "missing sixteen hours" motif. Work process McCuistion described the work process as "seamless". Usually at least two of them were present with both producers to decide where the music would go for each episode. Then they divided up the music cues and assigned them to one composer to write. The three of them wrote the cues both individually and simultaneously, and then reviewed each other's work, which ensured an cohesive musical direction throughout the whole episode. Afterward, at least two of them presented their cue demos to the producers. After making the necessary changes, they handed over their material to their music editor, who in turn assembled everything into a single delivery to the mix stage. Selection Ritmanis remarked that the selection process for the soundtrack was "arduous", because they had to cull 70 minutes of music from a collection of nearly 500 minutes. Artwork The artwork used on the soundtrack consists of a combination of previously released promotional art for season one and two, unpublished artwork, and screenshots taken from the following episodes: * "Independence Day"; * "Welcome to Happy Harbor"; * "Infiltrator"; * "Alpha Male"; * "Coldhearted"; * "Depths"; * "Darkest"; * "True Colors"; * "The Fix". Track placement References and notes See also * Musical cues in Young Justice External links * Order it at Amazon.com * Interview with Dynamic Music Partners Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Merchandise Category:Music